khyatixfandomcom-20200215-history
Milo Thorne
Milo is one of the three protagonists featured in Witch Carnival. He is Daphne's newest husband and helper in the fight against Cadence and her witches. Appearance Milo is depicted as a pale young man. He has somewhat long red hair with particularly long bangs and brown eyes. He has few other features outside of a birthmark on his ring finger that is replaced with a gold ring upon almost being killed. Outfit wise, Milo is usually seen in dark brown colors with gold accents. Personality Milo is shown to be kind but extremely lacking in confidence. Whether it is sword fighting or new situations in general, Milo acts with a bashful nature and seems to have little belief in his own abilities. He is also shown to be a bit sheltered, not seeming to have much life experience outside of his carnival life. However, he does possess a kind heart, caring for those around. That being sad, he is not one to grow depressed and seems more the type to go with the flow. Abilities Immortality Due to the "ring spell," Milo is virtually immortal and cannot be killed unless Daphne is killed. Mechanics Milo is a capable mechanic specialized in carnival rides, though this ability rarely serves him in the course of the story. Story Thus Far Backstory As a child, Milo was raised at the carnival due to his parent's occupation in it. As such, he fell into the lifestyle and did little else. Witch Carnival Milo appears at the beginning of the comic going around the carnival and fixing rides. However, Heather appears, and as Milo asks her confused questions, he winds up stabbed in the chest. Just as he falls to the ground, though, a ring appears on his ring finger. Later on, he appears tied up and gagged behind Heather when Otis and Daphne arrive on the scene. Thanks to the quick actions of Otis and Daphne, he is freed from Heather's clutches and protected by the two. When the battle concludes, he receives a hug from Daphne and is apologized to for Daphne not finding him sooner. Confused, Milo attempts to ask what's going on, and he learns that he cannot die unless Daphne dies. To his surprise and detriment, he also learns that the spell that does this also makes him married to Daphne. Despite his overwhelmed nature, he agrees to follow Daphne and Otis back to their home. At Daphne's house, Milo is told more about what happened at the carnival. However, the trio are interrupted by Vidar who complains about a sudden change in his hair. Daphne and Otis drop another bombshell that the ring spell also made Vidar Milo's son, causing him more distress. However, he is relieved to find out Vidar was made purely by magic, making Daphne a virgin. A bit later on, Daphne and Otis lead Milo downstairs and explain how their enemy, Cadence, is using witches to collect energy to sustain a man-made planet. However, before Milo can meet Cadence, who is being kept prisoner by Daphne, he is made to wait with Otis in order to protect him from her plans. The next day, Milo is seen training with Otis. Milo attempts to ask about a deal Daphne made with Cadence that involves him fighting a witch, but Otis and Daphne both assure Milo it will be fine and his past life experiences will help him. Later on in the evening, Milo decides to catch up with Daphne in her office alone to ask more about his immortality. Daphne explains her life story to Milo and how she used to be a pupil of Cadence's. However, upon getting her past life memories, meeting Otis, and realizing Cadence's plans, everything fell apart. She also explains that Vidar was a way to get her mothers to accept her marriage to Otis, though this makes Milo feel quite awkward. At Daphne's behest, Milo explains a bit about his boring life and mourns his lost family. When Daphne tries to comfort him, he impulsively kisses her though, causing him embarrassment. Daphne assures him it's fine, and the two part. The next day Milo is waiting in a arena like area to battle one of Cadence's witches. However, to his surprise an illusion that looks like Daphne appears to fight him. As the fight begins, Milo finds himself beat and tossed about easily, much due to his own refusal to fight someone who looks like Daphne. Before Milo can get beat worse, Daphne banishes the illusion and declares the fight invalid. Before she's able to send Cadence back, however, Cadence whispers something and Milo feels a strange aura affect his mind. When Daphne asks after Milo's health, however, he declares he's fine. In the evening, Daphne still concerns herself over Milo's health despite his assurances he heals quickly. Otis leaves the room to check on Vidar, upon which Milo experiences a sudden change of character. Milo pressures Daphne immensely to consummate their marriage. Though Daphne resists, she begins to accept Milo's advances. However, the two stop just before Otis reenters the room. Daphne excuses herself while Milo apologizes to Otis for his actions. Otis explains Cadence probably used one of Milo's live's inclinations to influence him. Despite feeling bad, Milo confesses that he does love Daphne despite everything. Several minutes later, however, a commotion from upstairs draw Milo and Otis upwards. Upon entering, they find Daphne upset and Vidar trapped by a rose with energy flowing into him. Relationships Daphne Robelsue Milo and Daphne have a warm relationship. Though having known Daphne for only a short time, Milo is shown to have a deep care for Daphne's well-being and safety. He also confesses to Otis that he does love her somehow. That being said, there is some tension due to Daphne's preexisting marriage with Otis. Otis Hummel Milo and Otis have an amicable but tense relationship. The two show a bond over their mutual care for Daphne. However, this does not stop Milo from being jealous of Otis' relationship with Daphne. Nevertheless, he seems mostly to not want to step on Otis' toes. Vidar Robelsue Milo and Vidar have a distant relationship. Given Vidar does not accept Milo as quickly as Otis and Daphne, the two remain acquaintances at best. Milo has shown to not interact with Vidar in the slightest, though the reasons for this are unlikely to be by ill intention. Cadence Emyr Milo has a conflicting relationship with Cadence. Given his care for Daphne, it can be assumed he equally views her as an enemy. However, he lacks a personal grudge against her and mostly goes with what Daphne and Otis want. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Witch Carnival Category:Witch Carnival Characters